Hopelessly
by Ende
Summary: A sequel-type thing to "Butterfly." Heero takes Relena out on a date, and Duo becomes a bit perplexed.


**Hopelessly  
  
Warnings: yaoi, mild profanity, very mild lime  
Pairings: 2x1+2, Rx1+R  
Note: This is basically a sequel to 'Butterfly.' I got the idea from a couple of reviews that they wanted me to write more...so, here it is. Hope you like!  
  
By the way:**_ this denotes Heero's thought  
_  
  
Duo Maxwell glanced over at his partner in combat, the object of his affection. Heero Yuy. Duo was just glad that he finally built up the courage to express his feelings toward Heero. Now there was only one obstacle to overcome: Relena Darlian.  
  
It's not Duo didn't like the girl, it's just that the guy he wanted to be with liked her. Apparently, Heero liked them both the same. The blonde Queen of the World was the one whom Duo was competition with.   
  
"It isn't polite to stare, Duo," Heero muttered, looking up from his book at Duo.  
  
Duo blushed a little. "I know, but I can't help staring when the view is perfect." That wasn't sappy...Duo thought, mentally kicking himself.  
  
Heero's face suddenly grew serious. "Relena's coming over today. I told her that I wanted to talk with her."  
  
"If you want me to leave so you can be alone, then just say so," Duo said, trying his best to look cheerful.  
  
"Stop putting on that act, Duo," Heero said firmly. "I already told you that I needed to make a decision. I'm doing that by finding out which of you I find suits me better."  
  
"By how, exactly, do you plan oh finding this out?"  
  
"I'm going on a date with Relena today," Heero answered. "I was planning on officially asking you later, but now that you found out..."  
  
"If that's what you want, it's good with me."  
  
"Okay," Heero muttered, going back to his book.  
  
**********  
  
Duo could hardly control the look of grief and despair as she watched his future-beloved walk out the door with Relena.   
  
After the door shut, he let out a loud groan and threw a pillow at the door.  
  
"Whatever your dilemma may be, Maxwell," Wufei began, peering at Duo under his glasses from where he was sitting at the table, reading. "Do not take it out on the pillow. The pillow never did anything to harm you."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at the Chinese boy.  
  
"Very mature, indeed."  
  
"Oh, go get laid or something 'Fei. You're getting too uptight. Besides, *someone* in this house needs to get laid tonight."  
  
"I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem for you, Duo," Wufei said, setting down his book. "Aren't all the girls just flocking towards you?"  
  
"Like I really give a shit about the girls," Duo blurted out, not being able to take back the words.  
  
"Oh, so you want to get laid by a guy then?" Wufei questioned, seeming not to care about Duo's coming-out to him. "Could it possibly be Heero?"  
  
"I hate you, 'Fei," Duo growled, burying his head in the couch.   
  
"So...it is. You've told him, I presume?"  
  
Duo nodded slightly, seeing as his head was still attached to the couch.  
  
"And?"  
  
Duo suddenly looked up, his face a bit red from aggravation. "Unfortunately, he's at a dilemma. He has to choose between Relena and me."  
  
Wufei blinked. "Between Relena and you?"  
  
Duo nodded, a look of disappointment on his face. Of course Heero would chose Relena. Why wouldn't he? She was beautiful, rice, and friendly. She was almost perfect. Not that Duo thought she was perfect, but he certainly felt that Heero felt that way. Why would Heero even think twice about dating someone like _him_, when he could have someone like _her_?  
  
"I wish you luck, then," Wufei finished, picking up his books and standing up. "I hope that everything turns out for the best. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"But it's only 7:30!" Duo protested, wanting someone to talk to.   
  
"I realize that, Duo; however, Trowa and I have a mission that we need to get up early for. If you're wishing to find someone to harass, I'm sure that Quatre would be happy to oblige."  
  
"He's not even home," Duo pouted.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, as he walked closer to the stairs leading up to his room. "He just went out to buy some tea. I'm sure he''ll be back soon."  
  
Just as Wufei finished his sentence, Quatre walked in the door, smiling and holding a couple of grocery bags.  
  
"See?" Wufei said, motioning to Quatre. "Now, goodnight."  
  
Quatre stared blankly at the steps even after Wufei had left them. "Um...what was he-"  
  
"Don't leave!" Duo protested, clinging to Quatre's side.  
  
"I won't," Quatre said, quirking an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior. "Why don't we go sit down in the kitchen?" the blonde continued, dragging Duo along.  
  
When the feat of settling down in the kitchen was completed, Quatre began to make his tea.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo? You seem a bit upset."  
  
"Heero," the braided teenager muttered, pouting.  
  
"Ah. I see. He's taking Relena out tonight, correct?"  
  
Duo could only nod as Quatre handed him a cup of steaming tea.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be okay, Duo," Quatre said, trying to comfort his friend. "You know as well as I that whatever decision Heero makes will be the best one. Would you want Heero to make a horrible choice, and possibly ruin people's lives?"  
  
"It'll ruin my life if he doesn't chose me," Duo mumbled sadly, sipping the tea.  
  
Quatre's face held a look of concern and comfort.   
  
"Seriously, Quat. I want him so bad."  
  
"Then get him," Quatre said, with a hint of mischievous in his voice. "You still have the chance to show Heero that you're the better choice on your date. Just show him the kind of person you are, and he won't be able to not love you. You're a lot more humorous and likeable than Relena is, Duo. I'm sure that Heero will realize this."  
  
"Really?" Duo asked, hope in his voice.  
  
Quatre nodded, smiling. "You're my best friend, Duo. I wouldn't lie to you. I'm not saying that I can predict the future or anything, but I really believe that the odds are better for you in this situation."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Quat. That means so much to me."  
  
Quatre just smiled and continued to drink his tea.  
  
*********  
  
Relena let out a light laugh, smiling at her date.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at her, smiling in an attempt to be nice.   
_  
It really wasn't supposed to be funny...  
  
_"You're so hilarious, Heero!" Relena exclaimed, scooping up a bit of her desert onto her spoon and putting it in her mouth. She licked the spoon clean.  
  
_I think that was supposed to turn me on...  
  
_Heero just blinked at the girl sitting across from him. Unfortunately, the date hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. Relena was okay when one spoke to her professionally, but on a personal basis, Heero just didn't think she was being very honest.  
  
"Um...Relena?"  
  
"Yes?" The blonde girl asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"It's getting pretty late. Don't you think we should leave now?"  
  
Relena pouted. "But, Heero! It's only 12 o'clock! Besides, I wanted to share a bottle of champagne."  
  
Heero noted the obvious suggestion of "champagne", and what Relena hoped it would lead to.   
  
"I have a mission," he lied, wanting to just end the date.  
  
"You're lying," Relena pouted.   
  
Heero cringed inside. The pouting was just nerve-racking. Pouting was only cute when Duo was doing it...  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena, but I have very important things to do," Heero lied again.   
  
Sighing dramatically, Relena dropped her spoon in the glass dish, allowing it to clink loudly against the side.  
  
"Fine. I suppose we can just go."  
  
Heero sighed in relief.   
  
When the two were seated in the limo (at Relena's request), Relena almost instantly got out the champagne.  
  
_Damn these rich people and champagne in their vehicles..  
  
_Relena giggled, handing Heero a glass of the bubbly liquid. Heero sipped at it and nodded affirmatives to all of Relena's questions.  
  
Relief finally came when the limo arrived at the safe house and Heero got out.  
  
"When's our next date?" Relena asked, hiccuping from her drink.  
  
"I might call," was Heero's reply as he left a frowning Relena and walked into the house.  
  
**********  
  
Duo tiptoed down the hell, in pursuit of finding Heero.  
  
It was 4:00 am. The Wing pilot *should* be in his room. Unless her spent the night with Relena.   
  
Duo scowled to himself at the suggestion. Still, he had to be sure that the girl hadn't corrupted his beloved.  
  
As he drew closer to the door, Duo's pace grew a bit quicker. He open the door slightly, to find Heero's bed fully made with no Heero.  
  
Duo scowled again, and was ready to storm off to his room.   
  
"Looking for someone?"   
  
Duo squeaked, spun around, and came face-to-face with Heero.  
  
"Um...maybe?"  
  
Heero gave Duo a humored look. "No, I didn't go home with Relena, Duo. I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Duo blushed guiltily.  
  
"Oh, by the way, our date is tonight at 7:30. Okay?"  
  
Duo nodded, walking off to his room.  
  
That wasn't embarrassing, Duo thought to himself, curling up under his covers. He needed his rest if he was going to show Heero that he was the only one for him!  



End file.
